


[Fanvid] Female Phenomenon

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Delicious Campy Fun, Fanvid, Gen, Musician: Rupaul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing the Avengers know, it's how to work it.</p><p>An MCU fanvid set to "Glamazon" by Rupaul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Female Phenomenon

**Title:** Female Phenomenon  
 **Fandom:** MCU  
 **Summary:** If there's one thing the Avengers know, it's how to work it.  
 **Song:** Rupaul - Glamazon  
 **Length:** 2:33  
 **Download:** Through Vimeo or through [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5ir5vu) (~45mb)  
 **Contents:** Ensemble, general ass kicking  
 **Notes:** Another late vid. BUT WITH BONUS RUPAUL  
 **Password:** avengers

[Female Phenomenon](http://vimeo.com/56071422) from [MC Angmar](http://vimeo.com/user6208118) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics**

Everybody wants her  
Ms Sexy in the city  
She's on the prowl  
She run this town  
Who's that girl?  
A fly ferocious lady  
Get up and dance

Get up get up and  
Sashay Shantay Panther on the runway  
Do it do it oh oh  
All the girls say  
Sashay Shantay Panther on the runway  
Do it do it oh oh  
All the boys say  
Welcome to the jungle

She's so wild so animal  
She gonna work that sexy body so sexual  
She's like a female phenomenon  
She's a glamazon  
Female phenomenon  
A glamazon nah nah nah  
[x2]

Ladyboys and girls  
And those who dream to rule the world  
Smokey Eyes!  
Cherry Lips!  
Stilettos On!  
Now break it down!

She's a glamazon!  
She's a glamazon!

Get up get up and  
Sashay Shantay Panther on the runway  
Do it do it oh oh  
All the girls say  
Sashay Shantay Panther on the runway  
Do it do it oh oh  
All the boys say

'She's so bloody tall'

She's so wild so animal  
She gonna work that sexy body so sexual  
She's like a female phenomenon  
She's a glamazon  
Female phenomenon  
A glamazon nah nah nah


End file.
